A Day in a Life of The Minors
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of minor characters on the show, “The Office”. It is taken from a fly on the wall perspective and shows a day in a life with them.
1. A Black Man with Sass

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the office. I own my life...I think.**_

_Summary: This is a series of one-shots of minor characters on the show, "The Office". It is taken from a fly on the wall perspective and shows a day in a life with them. _

_A/N: I have been wanting to do this for a while. I started a long time ago with "The New Employee", featuring Toby, but never thought to continue... until now. These are just one-shot stories. They will start and finish, and they won't continue. If I get a good following, I might pick one of the more popular ones and create a full-length story. I'm putting you in control here. I am sealing my own destiny... in a good way. Here we go..._

**A Day in a Life of the Minors**

**Stanley: **_**Melissa's First Date**_

_Stanley was sitting in his usual chair that was kitty-cornered to the television. As he was watching the news, he began to realize that his little girl will be in the world, alone, with a boy. That night was the night. That night was when doom would come knocking on my door and beckon his cub into the bear trap known as "Dating". Oh, sweet mother of God._

Terri walked from the kitchen and sat next to her husband on the couch. "Almost time."

Stanley grunted, "Mmmhmm."

Terri rolls her eyes, "Just think, Melissa is going on her first real date. Isn't this exciting?"

Stanley groaned, "Hmm."

Terri giggled, "Would you relax?" She rubbed his shoulder, "Calm down, Stan. Don't get yourself all worked up."

Stanley smacked his lips, "I'm not getting all worked all." His mind is telling another story. "I'm fine." He nodded than slowly looks stern, "Who's this boy, anyway?"

Terri chuckled, "He's a boy in Melissa's class. He seems very respectable and well-mannered."

Stanley chuckled, "Oh, I know he's respectable, taking my out my child -

Terri rubbed his arm, "It's just one date."

Stanley shook his head, "That's all it gonna be, too."

Terri stands up, "She's so excited and everything. She's been talking to Clarissa all afternoon." Terri looks up at Stanley expectantly, "Just relax, alright?"

Stanley nodded, agreeing with his wife, "Fine."

Upstairs, Melissa was talking to her best friend on her cell phone, "So, yeah. Me and Jake are supposed to go see that new scary movie, 'Cloverfield'. It's supposed to be super scary. So when I get scared, I can hide in his arms." She started to giggle.

Clarissa giggled too, "You are so bad."

Melissa flipped her hair, "I know, right? Anyway, we're supposed to be going to 'Big Boy Burger' for dinner and maybe Cugino's for desert."

Clarissa squealed, "Ohmigosh, you know who works at Big Boy -

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Duh."

Clarissa giggled, "Becca Townsend is just gonna die!"

Melissa nodded into the phone, "I know, right?"

Clarissa laughed, "She's had a crush on Jake since like the 7th grade. All she ever talks about is him."

Melissa giggled, "Yeah. Well... she would have been cool if she wasn't such a skank. I mean, she is like always staring at him and stuff. It's completely sad." Both girls started to giggle and laugh some more.

Clarissa slowly silenced, "Um... Melissa?"

Melissa was picking out makeup on her dresser, "What?"

Clarissa cleared her throat, "Are you scared?"

Melissa scoffed, "Scared of what?"

Clarissa nervously chuckled, "Well... you know... you and Jake..."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Oh please, me and Jake already went to first base."

Clarissa gasped, "Ohmigosh, when?"

Melissa giggled, "Last week at the football game, underneath the bleachers. It was when we left to get some more nachos."

Clarissa registering giggled, "So that's where you two went. I thought you forgot me or something."

Melissa giggled, "I would never do that." She laughed some more when she realized that it was 7:03. Jake was supposed to be there by 7:30. "I gotta go. I'll give you a detailed play-by-play tonight."

Clarissa chuckled, "You better."

Melissa giggled, "Okay. Love ya, bitch."

Clarissa laughed, "Later, slut." They both made kissing sounds into their phones and hung up.

Melissa was looking through her closet, "Okay, I have to have the perfect outfit. Something that says, 'I like you but I could do better.' Yes, exactly." She started pulled items and laying them on her bed. She picked up the first bottom, which was a hot pink mini. She shook her head, "No, too sluty." She picked up the next bottom, which were a pair of dark denim crop pants, "Gross, last season." She tossed them in the corner of her closet. She picked up the last bottom from her bed, a pair of denim jeans with a sequined rose up the leg, "Ohmigosh, I forgot I had these." She put them back on her bed and picked up a white camisole, "Yuck. Looks like something Becca Townsend would wear." She threw it next to her discarded crop pants. She pulled out a yellow camisole. "'Maybe' pile." she placed it on a corner of her bed, away from her jeans. She pulled out a mint green baby doll dress. "Yes, this is definitely it. God, I'm gonna look so hot." She paired it up with a moss green cotton blazer and went into the bathroom.

Downstairs, Stanley had left his chair and was pacing, "Humph." He checked his watch, "The boy's late."

Terri rolled her eyes, "He's not late. It's only 7:21. He's not even due 'til 7:30." She came up behind Stanley and patted his back. "Would you just relax. It's just one date."

Stanley smacked hos lips, "That's all it takes." He plopped back down in his chair and stared back at the television, plotting a way to murder this boy and not be caught.

Terri sat down next to him on the armrest, "C'mere." She pulled Stanley into a one-armed embrace, "Melissa is just growing up, okay. We all have to sometime. Audrey grew up and went to college and Melissa will be graduating next year. She's a young adult now and these things just happen." She gave him a consoling smile. "Melissa is smart and bright and I'm sure her date is the very same. They'll be fine."

Stanley shook his head, "I'm not worried about Melissa. I'm worried about that twit whose coming to my door tonight and taking away my child." He crossed his arms and gave the door a mean glare.

Terri chuckled, "I know, you're big papa bear, protecting his cub and all that."

Stanley nodded, "Damn right. She's just a child -

Terri interrupted, "A young adult. She's a young adult now."

Stanley smacked his lips, "She's still _my_ child."

Terri laughed, "Of course she's still yours. She'll always be your little girl, but she isn't _a _little girl anymore." She looked down and grabbed Stanley's chin, "Besides, when Baby cub leaves the cave, Mama and Papa Bear have the cave all to ourselves." She gave him a seductive smirk.

Stanley lightened up a bit, "Well... I guess there's some merit in this after -

Just than, the doorbell rang, signifying that 'doom' had arrived. Stanley semi-chipper mood had vanished from sight and all that was left was the omniscient feeling of despise. Terri walked to the door and let Melissa's date in.

Jake walked into the living room with two bouquet of flowers. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black button-up and a black cotton blazer. He smiled at Terri, "These are for you, Mrs. Hudson." He handed them to her, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Terri took them, "Well... thank you. This is certainly unexpected. Stan, wasn't that nice of Jake to bring me flowers."

Stanley gave Jake a cold stare, "Hmm."

Jake cleared his throat, extending his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hudson. Melissa has told me a lot about you."

Stanley grunted, "Mmmhmm." A cold, awkward silence fell between the two. Jake took back his hand and stuffed it in his pocket, looking sheepish.

Terri cleared her throat to break the tension, "Well... I'll just put these in some water. Jake, would you like anything to drink while you wait."

Jake nodded, "Thank you, that would be nice." As Terri left into the kitchen, Jake stood by the door, afraid to take a seat.

Stanley continued to stare Jake down, trying to figure this kid out. He was surprised that he brought two bouquets for his wife and daughter. He thought it was a nice gesture, but who was this kid playing at? What was his motive? What was this kid's deal, anyway? He was going to say the same thing when Jake spoke up, "So, Mr. Hudson. Melissa told me that you're into crossword puzzles."

Stanley was caught off guard by Jake's statement. _Why would Melissa tell this kid he liked crossword puzzles. Was that the only thing Melissa told him about me? Was that the only nice thing she had to say about me? That I like crossword puzzles? What was this kid's angle, anyhow? What was he playing at?_ He thinks he can crack me by that statement alone, he's got another think coming. "Yes, I do a crossword from time to time."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, she said that you do them a lot at work. That's pretty cool."

Stanley was going to say why was his daughter telling him all this but he didn't want this kid to see any weaknesses so early in the game. Stanley nodded, "I do, but I also have some free time on my hands so I decided I ccoul use that time to exercise my brain."

Jake nodded, "That's really cool. I like doing puzzles too." Jake smiled and started to walk by the couch. "May I have a seat?"

Stanley took a moment to think about the question. _May he have a seat? Hmm. Do I want to give a seat to the punkass who taking out my child? _He looked over at Jake and nodded, "Go ahead."

Jake sat down, "Thank you, sir." He looked around the living room, taking it all in, "You have quite a collection of art here, Mr. Hudson."

Stanley was getting tired of the small chitchat that they were developing. What he really wanted to do was take him out in the back and beat him within an inch of his life, but he wasn't feeling that well and his back was still hurting him from a run-in with Dwight that previous morning. He looked at the blue-eyed, jet black haired demon on _his_ couch, waiting for _his_ daughter in _his_ house, but there was something that he couldn't put his finger on. Something was too familiar with this kid. Something that burned his very core. He looked at Jake, who had an irritatingly familiar vacant expression on his face that made Stanley want to scream. Why does this kid look so familiar?

At that moment, Terri screamed from the kitchen, "I'll be right out. I gotta clean these dishes."

Stanley knew this was his chance to talk to this kid one-on-one before his wife came back into the living room. Stanley stood up and walked to a chair closer to the couch where Jake was sitting. Jake smiled as Stanley grew closer. Jake was going to say something when Stanley spoke in a very low, foreboding voice, "Listen here, kid. You will be taking my Melissa out this evening. That is my child, do you understand me?" Jake smile was wiped clean from his face, nodding. "You are taking out my youngest daughter out tonight, so I just want to make a few things clear." He started to count on his hand, "If you hurt my child... I'll kill you. If you yell at my child... I'll kill you. If you lay a forceful hand on my child... I'll kill you. And if you ever try to take advantage of my child, ever..." He got really close to Jake and whispered, "Let me assure you, they will _never _find your remains."

Jake looked at Stanley, who possessed a similar quality to a mean teacher who had just given his student a failing grade that would require him to go to summer school. Stanley looked almost as if he enjoyed tauting him with threats of death and torture. Jake tried to play it cool, clearing his throat, "No worries, Mr. Hudson. Melissa is in the best care. I respect your daughter very much and I will continue to respect her."

Stanley nodded, "Oh, I know you will." He walked back over to his chair and continued to stare Jake down, with a slightly menacing smirk on his face. Stanley chuckled to himself. _Got him. _

At that moment, Terri came out of the kitchen, handing Jake a glass of soda. Jake took it, "Thank you." As he was drinking, Stanley continued to stare at him and nodding his head. Jake was trying not to crack under pressure but couldn't help but be paralyzed under the glare of Stanley's baleful eyes.

All the tension was broken however when Melissa walked down the stairs, looking sweet in her mint green dress with jeans. She spotted the flowers in Jake's hand. "Ohmigosh, Jacob Howard!" She threw her arms around Jake and took the bouquet, smelling them for all they were worth. "You shouldn't have." She turned to Terri, "Aren't they gorgeous?" She smelled them again and smiled from ear-to-ear. "I'll go put these in water." She ran toward the kitchen to grab a vase.

Stanley had just registered why this kid looked so familiar and why he seemed so powerless to his 'staredown'. "Did Melissa just say that your last name was Howard?"

Jake brightened up for the first time since Stanley and his 'discussion'. "Yeah."

Stanley nodded, "Do you know a 'Ryan Howard'?"

Jake smiled even wider, "Yeah, that's my brother. He's the one who lent me the car. He's lives in New York now. You know him?"

Stanley nodded, "Yeah, you can say that." Stanley chuckled to himself._ Son of a bitch._

Melissa came back out of the kitchen and had a flower stuck behind her ear. She smiled at Jake, "You like?"

Jake smiled back, "I love it. It looks great. You look ..." He eyed Stanley, who had the same menacing expression on his face. Jake swallowed, "Let's get going, the movie starts at 8:45." He was about to take her hand, when he backed up and looked at Stanley's direction again, who was still staring, only this time, he was nodding again.

Terri kissed Melissa on the cheek, "You two have a nice time together. Melissa needs to be home by midnight." She fixed the flower in her hair and smiled, "You look adorable, honey."

Melissa smiled, "Thanks, Terri." She rolled her eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned swiftly around and grabbed Jake's hand, "C'mon, let's go."

She was pulling him toward the door when Stanley approached the door, "Aren't you gonna say anything to me?"

Melissa rolled her eyes again, "Dad, we gotta go. The movie starts like in an hour." She looked at the expression on her father's face and nodded, "Okay." She gave him a quick peck the cheek and proceeded to pull Jake out the door.

Stanley grabbed Jake's shoulder, "Just one last thing." Melissa turned around and was about to say something when Stanley said, "Go wait in the car, sweetheart." Melissa smacked her lips and obeyed.

As Jake watched the prettiest girl in his class walk up to the car and take a seat in the front next to his, her father whispered in his ear, "I'm watching you. I'll _always _be watching you." Jake's throat went dry as he nodded and walked the rest of the way to the car.

As he got in, he looked to his right and saw Melissa smiling at him. Even though her father was the scariest man he ever met in his life, and that he knows that talk shred a few years off his life, it was all worth to be sitting in car with the prettiest girl he knew.

Melissa sighed, "Sorry about my dad. He can be a little much, sometimes."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I can see that." They both chuckled as they pulled out the driveway and headed off to the cinema.

Stanley watched them drive away and a bit of his heart drove along with him. His daughter was gone now. He couldn't give anymore threats of torture, no more menacing glares, no more baleful stares. She was really gone. As he thought about the boy who was taking her out, he realized that he was a decent kid and he figured that he would take good care of his baby girl. As he closed the door, he had to chuckle and finally realize that those Howard brothers just got 'A Jones' for his kin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next one-shot, we get to see a day in the life of a certain red-head. I think this is going to be a fun series. I hope you think so, too._

_Just get it over with so we both can sleep soundly tonight. REVIEW!!!_


	2. Recovering Alcoholic Red Head

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's my final answer.**_

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad I left you all a little surprised. That's what I was aiming for. Score! This chapter was a lot of fun to do because I got to write about a character I rarely get to do. I hope that I did a good job. Let me know if I did or didn't. _

**Meredith: **_**The Weekly Meeting**_

_Finishing her last phone call of the day, Meredith took her final sip of her drink. She breathed at ease, thinking, "Thank God". She looked at the time and realized that she only had forty-five minutes until she had to be at the school. Dammit._

Meredith collected her belongings and made her way to the door. As she was putting on her coat, Pam handed her a note, "Meredith, you had a message from the principle of your son's school. He said that the meeting was bumped up."

Meredith turned on her heel, "For how long?"

Pam handed her the note, "Fifteen minutes early."

Meredith snatched the note and cursed, "Shit!" She turned around and ran out of the door. As she was running to the elevator, she figured she could just take the stairs. As she ran down the stairs, she started feeling dizzy. "Maybe I shouldn't of had that third drink." She slowed her pace but as soon as she got to the first floor, she quickened it again.

She ran out of the building and ran into Dwight, "Meredith, where are you going? There's still an hour and fifty-seven –

"Not now, Dwight." Meredith ran to her van and got into the driver's seat. As she bent down, she felt some pain from her waist. She groaned at the pain, but put her car in gear. As she was backing up, she saw Dwight in her back rear window walking towards her. Meredith swung out, trying to scare him off, but Dwight was insistent, "Meredith, I will have to –

Meredith threw a half-full cup of unknown liquid at him, "Get lost!" and drove off at high speed. Looking back through her window, she saw Dwight wiping off his glasses, causing her to chuckle to herself, "Sucker."

As she drove down Church Street, she glimpsed at the clock, 3:17, she only had thirteen minutes until the meeting. She was approaching a stop sign and looked around to see anyone around. The coast was clear as she turned the corner without stopping. She continued to look back to make sure she wasn't caught. The last thing she needed was another DUI. She already had to go to court next week because she had to pick Jake from a concert he snuck into last month.

As she approached the school, she saw a few students with their cell phones, chatting and laughing at one another and seemingly carefree. Meredith took a moment to look at the young girls, remembering when life didn't seem so unbearable. When life didn't have to be tolerable with a drink in her hand. When she could wake up and actually look forward to make contact with other people. The only contact she had was whenever she met someone at the bar or her coworkers. And even with those few times of contact, she needed to be inebriated to deal. She sighed as she pulled into the parking lot. _If they only knew._

Meredith made her usual walk into the principle's office, a walk she was just as familiar with as her bedroom into the bathroom. She knew that if she needing to, she could make the walk in her sleep. She waved at the security guard, who gave her a fist bump and a tilt of his brim. She headed into the main office and noticed the secretary, "Hey Ms. Palmer, how was your day?" She gave Meredith her usual friendly smile.

Meredith shrugged, "It's going." She walked up to the coffee maker and poured herself her usual cup of coffee. She was making her way to her usual seat to pour some better stuff from her "Fun Flask"; the secretary beckoned her over to her desk.

She pulled out something that was wrapped up in a napkin. "I knew you were coming today, so I saved a donut for you, your favorite."

She handed her the donut and Meredith pealed back the napkin, revealing her favorite donut, chocolate cake, and smiled, "Thanks, Stephanie. I haven't eaten all day." She took her seat and started to munch on her treat.

Stephanie smiled, "I know. You never eat." She chuckled, "I thought I'd try to put some meat on those bones of yours. You're just so thin."

Meredith looked down and saw her own body: flat-chest, pudgy stomach, no hips to save her life. Oh yeah, she was in peak condition. She shrugged, "I never really have time to eat." _But there's always time to drink._

Stephanie nodded, "All I have _is_ time to eat. I think I gained twelve pounds since I started working here." She giggled as she went back to some filing.

Meredith looked over at Stephanie, who was a young girl, probably in her late twenties. It was common knowledge that every day around one o'clock, she would give her usual _dictation_ with the principle, and gave him more of her _services_ usually after Meredith's meetings. She was sure that Stephanie gained twelve pounds… in her boobs.

As Meredith was imagining what those "meetings" really entitled, the principle, Mr. O'Brien, came out of his office, "Ms. Palmer, come on in." He beckoned her into his office. He spoke to Stephanie, "Are you prepared for our meeting, Stephanie. I have a few new things we need to cover."

Stephanie discreetly opened and crossed her legs, "Always, Mr. O'Brien." She gave him a sly smirk, giving him seductive eyes.

Mr. O'Brien cleared his throat, "Very good. I'll see you than." He gave her a cult nod and a quick wink and followed Meredith into his office. He walked over to his desk and straightened his tie, "Ms. Palmer –

"What did he do this time?" She shook her head and took a sip of her newly enhanced cup of coffee. "Is he expelled, yet?"

Mr. O'Brien shook his head, "No, Ms. Palmer. Jake has not been expelled… yet." He straightened up in his chair, "Ms. Palmer, I understand that it can be difficult to raise a son, especially for a working mother –

"Will you cut the crap, Donald? I come here every week. I have a standing appointment every week to discuss Jake. We both know that kid is only a few years away from joining his father in the slammer." She sighed with her head in her hand, "Let's just stop dancing around the subject so we can both get back to our… duties." She took a quick glimpse at Stephanie through his glass window and shook her head.

Mr. O'Brien was taken aback by her outburst, "Ms. Palmer, I thought that you more than anyone would have more faith in your son."

Meredith shook her head, "I'm not in denial. I have a bad seed, a bad apple, filled with tiny little worms. He's just like his father. He doesn't respond well to authority, he's prone to early alcoholism; he probably steals from the school. I know he steals from me. It's just a matter of time that he'll get caught into something that he or I can't talk his way out of. It's just a fact that I had to deal with. I love my son, I just hate the person he is."

Mr. O'Brien was stunned by Meredith's bluntness of her son's persona. "Ms. Palmer, I want you to know that you shouldn't give up on your son so quickly. Jake is… Jake is a bright boy. He has he potential to be –

"A criminal mastermind." Meredith downed the rest of her drink and placed it on Mr. O'Brien's desk.

Mr. O'Brien shook his head, "He has the potential to be a good student. He just needs… he needs a little guidance in the right direction." He sighed and took his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have a suggestion." He put back on his glasses, "Keep in mind that it is pretty radical and might be a little unorthodox –

Meredith chuckled, "I've already tried beating it out of him. I've tried the church. I've tried community service; I've tried sports, which got me a restraining order from the entire Little League Teams of America. I tried volunteering, which got me another restraining order from the Scranton's Soup Kitchen. I have tried everything. The boy will not rest until he strained every resource I have or I kill myself." She walked over to the coffee maker in the corner of the office, "Well… I'll tell you this much, I'm not going without a fight." She took the cup to her head and downed it in one large gulp.

Mr. O'Brien nodded, "Have you tried therapy?"

Meredith laughed out loud, "Therapy? Who do you think you're dealing with here? Will Hunting? What next, is Robin Williams gonna waltz in here trying to 'save' him with humor. Face it, Don. The kid is not worth the time. Let's just ride this out until he can be safely incarcerated."

Mr. O'Brien stood up, "Meredith… um… I mean Ms. Palmer, I need you to have more faith in your son if we're gonna help him."

Meredith shouted back, "That's what I've been saying, he's unhelpable. He's a lost cause. He's –

"Your son." Mr. O'Brien took a seat next to her, "He is your son. No matter what may happen to him, he is your son, Meredith. You can't give up on him. You need to have faith in him. Jake will never be any better than he is if you just give up on him. We both know that he needs you. He's only fifteen." He rubbed her back, trying to put her at ease.

Meredith nodded, "I know. It's just… it's so painful. I want to be the best mother, but he makes it so… difficult. I love him… so much. He's my baby… but the boy he is and the man he's becoming… I don't want to know."

Mr. O'Brien put a hand on her shoulder, "When I said 'therapy', I meant for you both." He walked back to his desk, "I think if you two can talk in a place where both of your feelings about things are expressed, maybe we can truly have some breakthrough."

Meredith looked confused, "Me and Jake in… therapy? You're nuts!" He started pacing in the middle of the room. "It would never work. He'll never talk and we would never have any progress." She shook her head, "We're a lost cause." She sat back down, "We're both lost causes."

Mr. O'Brien shook his head, "Well… I have more faith than you two have in yourself." He wrote something down on a sheet of paper. "This is a friend of mine. We went to school together. He's a specialist in this type of family counseling. I already called ahead and he has high hopes for you two." He passed the paper to Meredith. "By the way…" He smiled, "Jake seemed okay with it."

Meredith looked up, "You talked to Jake about this already?"

Mr. O'Brien nodded, "Yes, and he seemed interested in it."

Meredith nodded, "I'm sure he did." She chuckled, "I can see it now. He'll make it a new conquest to turn away every psychologist on the eastern seaboard." She shook her head, "Perfect."

Mr. O'Brien shook his head; "You need to have a little more faith in him than that. He could really surprise you."

Meredith simply shrugged, tried of arguing about the inevitable. She collected her purse, "So, is that it? Are we finished?"

Mr. O'Brien nodded, "Yes, for now. I want you to come in early next week, maybe Tuesday, so we can discuss some of the points you should cover in your first session." He stood up and patted Meredith on her back, "Just try to have more faith and don't give up on Jake. He still needs you, whether you or him are willing to admit that."

Meredith nodded, "I'll see you next week." She nodded again and walked out the door, where she saw Stephanie and the three top buttons of her blouse unbuttoned. "See ya next week, Stephanie."

"Bye, Ms. Palmer." She waved and walked into Mr. O'Brien office. Mr. O'Brien waved at Meredith and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

Meredith walked down the hallway and looked at the bulletin boards and trophy cases along the wall. She noticed plaques and paintings from different students for different honors. She noticed photographs and pictures from different events and activities that happened throughout the year. As she looked at the walls of the main hallway, all she could imagine was the pride she would have felt if she saw Jake somewhere along the hallway, just a small piece of him would do. She sighed, knowing that Jake was just a part of this world as she was like those carefree teenagers she noticed on her way in. She looked at the wall and realized that Jake and her were both outcasts in their own ways. She realized that trying to change Jake was like trying to change her. It would be difficult, but at the end of the day, she can understand the person he is becoming and hopefully shape him into someone she wants him to be.

As this thought floated in her brain, she noticed Jake talking to a girl down the hall. He was leaning against the wall, facing the girl, who was looking through her locker. They were talking and from where Meredith stood, they were enjoying each other's company. He was making her laugh, which was a big deal to Meredith, so much so that she thought that she might actually smile. She watched from the other end of the hallway, not wanting to barge in, so she watched from afar. She was smirking when the girl closed her locker and kissed Jake on the lips. Jake kissed her back and pulled away. He said something and walked away, heading in Meredith's direction. As he walked away, the girl shouted, "See ya tomorrow!"

Jake turned around and waved, "See ya." He continued to walk when he noticed his mother, "Meredith? What the hell are you doing here?"

Meredith cleared her throat; "I was with your principle at our weekly meeting." She tightened her grip on her purse strap. "So… who's the girl?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Nobody."

Meredith cocked her head, "Didn't seem like anybody to me."

Jake smacked his lips, "Just leave me alone, Meredith." He started to storm off.

Meredith stepped in front of him, "Stop calling me 'Meredith'. How about 'Mom'."

Jake shook his head, speaking slow, "I don't have a mother." He continued to walk away.

Meredith stopped him short, "Yes you do!" Jake walk some more, but she pulled him back. "I'm your mother, if you like it or not."

Jake yanked his arm back, "Don't try to be a mother now. It doesn't look good on you." He walked outside into the parking lot, where it was turning to early evening.

Meredith yelled, "I know it doesn't, but that's who I am. And you're my son."

Jake rolled his eyes, "You're just now noticing that? God, you're drunk more often than I thought you were."

Meredith stopped in her tracks, "What did you say to me?"

Jake turned on his heel, "You're a drunk, _Mom_. You're always drunk!" He sniffed the air, "You're drink now!" He smacked his lips, "How am I supposed to be anything better if you're not trying to be better?"

Meredith spoke softly, "I'm trying."

Jake yelled, "Well try harder. You're always 'trying', but you just go right back to it. No wonder I'm screwed up!"

Meredith ran to his side, "You're not –

Jake pulled away again, "Yes I am. I'm screwed up because of you. You hate me."

Meredith shook her head, "No I don't. I love you –

Jake smacked his lips, "You hate me. Just admit it!" He tried pushed her away when Meredith grabbed his arms and hugged him to her. He struggled, "Let go of me."

Meredith held him tighter, "I am not going to let you go. I will never let you go." She held him until Jake stopped struggling and began to cry. Meredith rubbed his back cooing him, "It's okay… It's okay, honey."

Jake continued to cry and let his mother hold him in the middle of the school's parking lot. Meredith couldn't remember the last time they were this close. She couldn't remember the last time Jake hugged her or when she hugged him. She took the chance to smell his hair and remembered all those times when he was a baby and she would give him baths and smell his sweet hair. She remembered when he used to want to spend every moment with his 'mommy', be 'mommy's little helper' and be 'mommy's big boy'. She remembered when she didn't have time for him anymore and how he looked when she was too drunk to read him a nighttime story. She remembered how heartbroken he was when she didn't show up to his plays or assemblies. She remembered how he started to yell at her and started calling her 'Meredith'. She remembered when he came home with his ear pierced. She remembered when he when he was brought home by the police the first time. She remembered when he was suspended from school the first time. She remembered when he told her that he hated her the first time, and the look of hatred in his eyes. She remembered when she realized that he was a lost cause and the pain that it caused her. Standing now in the parking lot, holding him, she realized that he could be helped after all. All he really needed was her to be with him every step of the way. They could help each other and be better, together.

She let go of Jake and looked into his eyes, whith were red from his crying. She wiped away the tears from his face. "Are you okay?"

Jake breathed in and out slowly, nodding, "Yeah. I'm okay." He wiped his face, "You?"

Meredith chuckled, "I'm better now." She hugged him again, as he hugged her back. After several more minutes, Jake pulled away, "I'm hungry."

Meredith noticed that her stomach was growling, "Yeah, me too. Wanna grab some food?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah. Could we get Chinese?"

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, sure. Sounds good." She tousled his hair, which made him smile and quickly roll his eyes. "Come on, it's getting late."

Jake ran to the car, "Could I drive?"

Meredith laughed, "Yeah right, buddy. Get in the passenger's seat."

Jake rolled his eyes and walked around the other side. When he hopped in the van, he started to mess with the radio. Meredith got in the van and saw what he was doing, "What do yo think you're doing?"

Jake continued to search on the dial, "Trying to find some good music."

Meredith nodded, "Your music to the restaurant, mine on the way back home." She put her van in gear and made her way out of the parking lot. As she was driving, she noticed the same stop sign, feeling a small smirk on her face. As she approached it, she made the turn without stopping.

Jake noticed and turned to her, "You didn't stop."

Meredith shrugged, "Yeah? So what?"

Jake nodded approvingly, "Cool."

Meredith smiled to herself. Only her child would think that breaking the law would be something to be proud of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next one- shot, we'll see a practice of a cover band. Check it out! Thanks for all the reviews again. You guys rock!_

_REVIEW OR ELSE…_


	3. Band of Broken Hearts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office. It owns me.**_

_A/N: Here it is. I haven't updated this story in several months. Try: five! Anyway, as I said before, I'm trying to update on several of my stories. I have quite a few stories I want to finish before the new season so here is the next installment, which is all about Kevin, my main guy and one of the funniest on the show. This one shot takes during 'Dinner Party' and 'The Chair Model'. Hope you enjoy and as always, review!_

**February 21, 2008**

**8:34 pm**

Kevin was setting up his drum kit for practice, tidying the place a little bit. He wiped down the cymbals, making it shine just the way he liked. He saw his reflection, seeing a broken man on the surface. He put it back together, not liking what he saw, knowing that the expression still remained on his face.

He sighed, walking over to the amp and checking the static. He turned the assorted knobs, trying to find the right frequency. When he found his favorite setting, he walked over to the stacks of milk cartons in the corner. A small smile hinted the corners of his mouth as he walked over the tops of the albums covers of the rock gods, The Police. He had every single that they ever released, even the much coveted edition of _Ghost In the Machine _that had not three but five demos on it. Only about 100 exist in the world and he had one of them. It was his pride and joy, not even his unspoken gambling habit would cause him to lose that valuable piece of vinyl. He fingered the albums until falling on the album that started in all, _Reggatta de Blanc. _

As he was putting the song on the turntable, Brian opened up the door from the outside carrying a stack of pizza boxes and his bass guitar slung over his back. "What's up, man?" He kicked the door closed with his foot and plopped down on the worn couch Kevin and Mike, his old band mate, brought over from Sanders Road during the big garage sale last spring. Brian opened the top box, "First dips, dude." He chuckled until he saw the look on Kevin's face, "Dude, you need to lighten up?"

Kevin sighed, speaking in his usual monotone, "Yeah... I know... just..."

Brian rolled his eyes, "C'mon, man." He smacked his lips as he chomped into the greasy piece. "You need to get laid."

Kevin shrugged, "I guess."

Brian's month opened for a rebuttal when the door opened again, revealing several cases of beer and a few buckets of chicken. Over the pile of food and drinks were Dave and Bruce. A few jeers and cheers were thrown around the spacious garage, feeling the atmosphere with a much needed pick-me-up. Dave plopped next to Brian on the couch, giving Kevin's knee a nudge, "How's it hangin', buddy?"

Kevin shrugged, "It's hangin'." He smiled slightly, looking at his band mates with a fondness that could only be found with people who liked you for you.

Bruce walked over to the stack of albums, "Could you put something else on? I dig you're down, but do we have to listen to this album again? We listened to it this practice."

Kevin smacked his lips, "That's crazy. You cannot _ever _get tired of this album. It's the best."

Dave smacked his lips, "Bullshit! You know that _Synchronicity_ was the greatest album ever. It's a fact."

Bruce shook his head, "Um... afraid I have the fact that _Ghost In the Machine_ was the best."

Kevin looked at Brian, "What do you think?"

Brain shrugged, "Why do you this? Every week we come here, have pizza and beer and fight over which album is the best when you know that _Outlandos d'Amour _can't be touched unless the hand of God, which I'm sure helped it become the greatest album ever."

Everyone looked around and nodded, convinced that the album was indeed the best. Bruce smiled, "Yeah, you can't any better than _Roxanne._ It's about an hot prostitute. How sweet is that?"

Dave chuckled, "Yeah. That's when they were a real punk rock group. They borrowed so many genres you can't label it anything else but punk." He snagged another slice of pizza, "But seriously, _Can't Stand Losing You _is the best on the album. The drums on that song was insane."

Kevin nodded, "True, but my favorite on that album has always been _Next to You_. It's amazing." He let a small smile as _Bring On the Night_ played on the background."

Brian checked the time, "Hey, this is great everything, but could we please play tonight. Sandy's been on my ass about some 'quality time' with her all week and I-"

Dave nudged him, "Dude!" He budded his head toward Kevin, who looked down at his sticks.

Brian looked sheepishly over at Kevin, "I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean-"

Kevin shrugged, "It's okay. We better get going then. We already have too many single guys here as it is." Everyone chuckled a bit.

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, pretty soon we'll be having orgies over here." He chuckled when he realized everyone else stopped.

Brian stood up and picked up his bass, "Um... let's disregard that and play some music please."

Dave nodded, heading for the keyboard, "Yeah... so I was thinking since everybody's favorite album tonight is _Outlandos d'Amour, _let's start off with that. He proceeded to walk over to the turntable and put on the album, letting the first loud chords rang throughout the garage.

Kevin sat behind his drum kit and start playing along, letting the reggae beats carry him away. The rest of the band joined in, taking their cue at the chorus. Eventually, Scrantonicity II was playing right along with the album, playing all the chords with precision.

After the first song, they freestyled a little bit, taking a few liberties with the band they knew so well.

XXXXXXXXXX

**10:32 pm**

The band started to pack up their belongings, cleaning up after devouring the contents of the pizza boxes and buckets of chicken. Dave just finished showing off his guitar solo he was thinking of doing in the middle of _Don't Stand so Close to Me. _Everybody agreed there was no place for it, seeing as it clashed with the rest of the song.

Dave sighed, "C'mon, people! You know that seriously rocked. I kicked that solo's ass and you know it!"

Brian scoffed, "Dude, that totally lacked the effort. You looked like a total poser, man. No way there would be a solo in the middle of that song. Not even."

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, man. You looked too sexy doing that anyway, with you tongue out and everything." He chuckled a little, until he noticed everyone giving him weird looks. "I mean, the solo was kinda weak."

Brian nodded, "Right... hey, look at the time. I think someone had a _few_ too many brewskies." He patted Bruce on the back, "C'mon, pal." He led him towards the door, grabbing his guitar on his way to the door. "See ya later, dudes." He waved and pushed Bruce out the door. He turned around quickly, "And Kev, it's gonna be okay, man. She's just a chick." He smiled sincerely and headed out into the night.

As the garage grew quiet after Brain and Bruce left, Dave took a seat next to Kevin, "So... wanna play some Wii? I got this new game that's like _Rock Band_, but sicker 'cause you don't have to hold those weak guitars." He smiled, but noticed Kevin's face. He patter him on the shoulder, "You know, Brian's right, she's just a chick."

Kevin shook his head, "But she was _my _chick. She liked me for some reason and I chased her away... for being... for being -"

"Yourself?" Dave scoffed, "Chicks are crazy, man. They have legs and boobs but at the end of the day, they're too much to handle."

Kevin shrugged, "Yeah, but I liked that she was crazy... crazy about me." He sighed again, looking over at his friend.

Dave nodded, "Well... she's not the only woman out there. There's millions of girls out there. I'm sure at least one woman would want to hang out with you." He laughed, smiling when Kevin laughed along with him.

Kevin laughed, "I guess so." He patted him on the back, "Thanks, man."

Dave shrugged, "What can I say? I'm the best." He laughed some more and stood up, heading to the door that led inside. "So, you ready for me to kick your ass on Wii?"

Kevin scoffed, "You wish. I'm gonna be kicking your ass so bad you won't be able to sit down."

Dave chuckled, "Dude, that was terrible."

Kevin made a mock mean glare, "Hey..." They both laughed as they headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_More to come. In the next one shot, a certain gossip queen gets a moment in the sun. 'Til next time, love! -MrsBigTuna_


	4. Jerks, Clerks, and Afternoon Perks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. I own my DVD collection, which are on a shelf above **bed._

_A/N: I've been so busy lately so I'm trying to release the pressure of work hell by writing about work... hell... Hmm... Anyway, here's a one shot about my favorite girl on the show, the one and only Kelly Kapoor. Without further adieu, the next chapter..._

**July 17, 2007**

**12:30 pm**

It was just a typical Saturday afternoon for Kelly Kapoor, aimlessly wondering through the Steamtown Mall, a home away from if you will, but more home than she could ever imagine. Inside these walls, a truth, a harmony that only the chosen ones could experience in all its glory. She took a moment to smell the air, the sensation of cinnamon concoctions being made down the court or the cheesy bit of guilt served on a plateau unrecognizable to the untrained eye, only as a Italian meal brought hundreds of years ago. She knew that she should feel ashamed of her emotional attachment to the structure made of bricks, but to her, it was her sanctuary, her salvation.

She bobbed her head to the intercom radio play, humming along to a Rihanna song, liking the way it went along with her stride. She let the corners of her mouth turn up slightly, allowing the scowl take a break. She sipped on her orange Julian, letting the juices pucker her cheeks but fought back a smile. She couldn't bring herself to do it, not when the sky was gray and the clouds were rolling in overhead. When her favorite songs only made her cry and seeing men with black hair make her wilt. Life just didn't seem enjoyable without Ryan in her world.

She looked at her reflection in the window of H&M and sighed, hating the person she'd become in the past weeks. Here it was, the peak of summer and she was walking the grounds where she once described as her own 'Glory Road', to now stumble down the halls as some lowly serf with nothing in her hands but a sweet smoothie and sticky fingers. How did she become this girl, a chick from Patheticville, USA? She shook her head, remembering how she called Pam out in the break room hours before Ryan broke her heart. Now who's mayor?

She was joke, an everyday mockery. How could she thought that she could talk about anyone being pathetic when she waited by the phone for hours before she gave in and called him in the late night, hoping that he would say the things she so desperately longed to hear from his lips: that he cared, that he understood, that he loved her. The things that she had affectionately pronounced every waking hour in his presence. She knew it was ridiculous to be so openly honest about how she felt for him, but the truth was she was just as surprised at the amass love she had for him. She couldn't understand how in so little time she could wake up at any given moment and have him on her mind. She couldn't comprehend how she could be so frightened yet so willing to fall in love and not worry.

She looked at the shoes in Aldo, feeling prickles of goosebumps floating up her forearms, taking in all the vibrant colors. She felt that way when Ryan truly looked her way the first time. It wasn't the kind of look she would expect would knock the wind out of her, but it simply did. Hanging out had become a ritual every Wednesday night, a night where nightly sports games didn't interfere and hanging out with the guys weren't compromised. She liked that they had a set time to be together, something that she could look forward to and immense her time to. It wasn't immediate, the initial attraction was obvious, but it wasn't until she gave herself to him, when she let him in completely.

She had always had been wary about intimacy, especially with someone she really liked because she knew how it could change everything, and without fail, it most certainly did. She woke up the the morning after Valentines' Day, and the first thing that popped in her head was how warm in her bed felt with him in it the morning before and how cold it was now. It scared her that she felt this way, these unknown sensations and instincts to have him near terrified her. She prided herself on being an independent woman, much to her parents dislike and enjoyed living on her own, making her own decisions and choices, but she wasn't prepared for destiny to come knocking on her door and making them for her.

She knew it was foolish to let a simple night of romping in the sack into a relationship, but something that felt that good couldn't be a mistake. She was frightened to follow her heart, afraid of the consequences that the heart could find her in, terrified of the path and where it led. But she took a chance and let it carry her into a vortex filled with lonely nights, desperate pleas and rejected advances. She wanted so much to have what she thought was real but knowing deep inside that her dreams would never become a reality was to disparaging to accept. So the best cure for her woes, denial.

She denied a lot of what she and Ryan were. The chemistry was never something she could dwindle on because a part of her knew it didn't exist. They were simply two people of convenience, which she hated to admit and till this day she still despised to recollect. It wasn't the sex or the kisses or the passionate making-out sessions after a few too many beers that she held on to however, it was the small moments when she could look across the office floor or even more recently, behind her chair and see the spiky hairs on his neck, the small mole no one noticed, the dimple that was always overlooked. She could see him and in someway, it made things real. He was real and so were they.

It wasn't until they broke up that she began to really look at herself in the mirror and wonder what happen to the girl that liked to shop and dance in her room listening to the latest Enrique Iglesias CD. She missed her carefree existence before everything seemed weird and unfamiliar and when the simple sigh or touch from him seemed to be the only thing that would help her through the day. She thought about Pam again, thinking about her speech at the beach in front of the office, looking determined and confident, something she simply thought she never possessed. She always thought Pam was always so lucky in the ways of love. She had two guys fawning over at the same time, both willing to spend the rest of their lives with her and here she was, clinging to a hope that never seemed to have any proof of being real. She watched on as Pam professed her love for Jim, not caring what the others thought, just wanting to let the one she cared for how she felt. It was so brave and courageous, making her feel insignificant again. How come life seemed easier for some people and sucky for...

Kelly stopped in the middle of the floor, looking at the dress in the store window. It nearly took the wind out her lungs but there it stood, shining in the cheap and insulting fluorescent lights they fixed in the store window. She couldn't remember when she actually entered the store but she touched the fabric of the dress, letting the silky smooth material glide under her fingers, taking it all in. She needed this dress. She had to have this dress. There was no if, ands or buts about it. This dress was going to be hers, if only she could find the price tag. _499.95._ "Holy crap!"

She stiffened, not realizing that she actually said it aloud. She smiled sheepishly, looking around for a saleslady. She took another look at the dress, not really knowing what drew her to it, but knowing that whatever it took, she would possess that dress. Just as she was going to compare the color to her skin tone, a slim woman strolled next to her. "Welcome to DKNY, is there anything I can help you with?"

Kelly turned to the woman, feeling slightly smaller, "Um... I would like to try this dress on, please."

The saleswoman gave Kelly the once-over, "Hmm... I think there's a better dress in the back. You know, for you skin tone." She gave her a condescending smile, "You're more of a spring." She fingered the dress, sending chills down Kelly's spine, "This is more of a summer."

Kelly seared daggers at the woman's hand, not believing her audacity to touch _her _dress. "Um... thanks for the suggestion, but I would really like to try on this dress."

The saleswoman, who's name Kelly saw on her name tag was Bridgette, gave her another intimidating glare, "I think you might be more interested in the dresses toward the back." She waved nonchalantly toward the clearance rack. "They may be more fitting..." She gave a more devious smirk, "To your form."

Oh, no she did not! Kelly could feel the blood rushing to her face. How dare this buck-toothed bitch call her fat! She was in excellent shape, especially for her petite frame. She knew her body rocked hard and this skinny two-bit twit wasn't going to make her feel worse about herself. "No, I'm pretty sure that dress is what I want. Thank you again for you _helpful _suggestion." Kelly returned the ugly skank with her own seething glare. "So, if you don't mind, could you please take it off the mannequin?"

Bridgette nodded curtly, "As you wish." She turned her auburn haired head toward the back of the store and returned a moment later with the demagnetizing utensil for the security chips. After taking it off, she handed it to Kelly, "The fitting area is over there." She waved her hand airily again toward the back of the store. With that, she swooshed over to another customer a few racks over.

Kelly strolled to the back of the store, where another tall amazon woman walked over toward her. Kelly couldn't help but wonder when the mall got so mean and weird. It was as if the whole world was against her. "Hi, I'd like to try this on."

The woman gave her the once-over and handed her a gold number, "Go in the next available stale and please be aware that the dressing area has surveillance cameras." Another person, this time a man-version of the other two looked at Kelly and rolled his eyes. As he was checking his nails he whispered, "So keep your sticking fingers to yourself."

Kelly had had enough of the harassment. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but what the _hell_ is your problem?"

The woman looked at Kelly as if she were speaking another language, "I beg your pardon?"

Kelly scoffed, "More like I should be asking for yours." She chuckled, "You think you're so cool with your designer duds and Rite-Aid bought highlights. Please... you work at a flippin' mall... in Scranton! You're nothing special. Just some chick who thinks she's hot 'cause you get a 30 discount, which in this store is barely the tax." She laughed in spite of herself, "It's people like you," She pointed to the man. "And you." She glanced to the front of the store where Bridgette was helping a customer, "And that saddity freak up there that make this mall suck." She shook her head, "I used to love coming here, but I guess the rumors are true."

The man stepped off his stool, giving Kelly his best scowl, "What _rumors_?"

Kelly gave him the once-over before heading into the open stale near the front. She stopped just before the door and turned, giving her best "Bitch" smile, "That this place is going to the dogs." With that, she walked into the stale and tried on her dress.

After looking at it on her, she smiled, feeling muscles in her cheeks she hadn't used in weeks. She looked gorgeous in the red dress, with the white polka-dots catching the light. She giggled, feeling like herself for the first time in a while. With the sudden boost of confidence, she walked out into the hall to the three-way mirror. As she spun around, she noticed the other workers looking at her with their mean glares. Kelly smirked, giving them a pose from behind, "That's right... eat your heart out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_More to come. In the next chapter, a certain accountant shows his true colors. Until next time, loves! -MrsBigTuna _


	5. Time Warping

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. Somebody else does.**_

_A/N: Here is another one shot for your reading pleasure. This will probably be my favorite of the bunch thus far seeing as Oscar is probably the most underrated characters on the show. As always, read, review and enjoy!_

**October 31, 2008**

**10:30 pm**

As the last trick-or-treater left the stoop, running off into the night with three other witches, Oscar settled on the couch, opening a miniature Snickers bar. He smiled, knowing Gil would kill him if he found him shoving his face with the chocolate treat but it was a holiday, he was allowed to indulge himself a little. He looked around his living room for the remote, finding it on the table, and figured some channel-surfing would suffice his dwindling energy.

He sat up a little more, hoping to catch the re-run of _Antiques Roadshow_, one of his favorites when the intro of the local station's 'Late Night at the Movies' began to play. He smiled, not really sure what to expect until he saw the opening scene of a young couple driving in a thunderstorm, when their car broke down. A smile spread across his lips, realizing that the musical _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ was on. He leaned back on the couch, chuckling to himself as one of his all-time favorite films lit up the darkened living room.

As the young couple approached the mansion on the hill, Oscar shook his head, remembering a night quite like this one, only it was fifteen years before and he wasn't wearing a red wool sweater.

_It was Halloween, 1993, and he was with a few of his friends living on in the East Village in New York. He stayed there after going to New York University for Accounting, much to his friends' ridicule. He was walking down the street, wearing a long trench coat because the weather was particularly cold that evening. His roommate of five years was by his side along with his long-time boyfriend, wearing costumes similar to the film, _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. _

_Oscar was walking past a building and took a moment to look at a window, leaving him chuckling at his appearance. He had decided that he was gonna try out the 'grunge' look for a while, letting his hair grow out a bit, but ended looking more like Mario Lopez than Eddie Vedder. He continued to look when Bill called out, "Would you bring your fat ass on?! We're gonna be late for the party."_

_Oscar yelled back, "Would you calm down. You know the cool people down get there 'til after nine."_

_Bill's boyfriend, Freddy, laughed, "I hope you don't mean yourself. Oscar Martinez, the coolest by in the Glee Club."_

_Oscar scoffed, "Bite me." He continued to walk down the street a little faster. After several more minutes, he turned back to the couple, "Where the hell is this place? I'm freezing my ass off!"_

_Bill chuckled, "Honey, it won't be much longer, okay? It's right up the block."_

_Oscar rolled his eyes, "Don't call me honey. You sound perverted."_

_Bill cackled, "You know you like it." Bill and Freddy laughed some more as they led Oscar to the building at the end of the block._

_Oscar ran up the steps, "Finally." _

_He shook from the cold as Bill knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened revealing a tall man wearing a costume similar to the character Brad Majors. He had the glasses and haircut to boot. "Welcome to the Castle. Enter at your own risk." He smiled when he looked to see Bill. "Darling! Oh my god, I'm so glad you could make it!" He smiled at Freddy, "Hello, sweetheart." They exchanged greetings by kissing each other cheeks, when the Brad look-a-like saw Oscar, "And who's this?"_

_Bill grabbed Oscar's arm, "This my dear, is my roommate that I'm always talking about. This is _the_ Oscar Martinez."_

_The faux Brad gave Oscar the once-over, "I suppose he's cute enough, but that hair needs to be cut." he whispered rather loudly into Freddy's ear, "He looks like that guy from _Saved By the Bell."

_Oscar rolled his eyes, "Would you just let me in the goddamn house!" He pushed his way past and took off his coat, revealing his costume as Dr. Frank-N-Furter._

_The fake Brad nodded approvingly, "At least the girl's got an ass." He proceeded to walk up behind Oscar and slap his rear. _

_Bill and Freddy walked behind him, "Don't mind Ross. He's just really friendly." He took off his coat and headed into the larger room where everyone was congregated. _

_Oscar looked at Bill's costume and stopped him, "What exactly are you supposed to be?"_

_Bill smirked, "I'm supposed to be Janet before she enters the castle and Freddy is Janet after she's all dirtied-up and molested." _

_Oscar scowled, "That's disturbing."_

_Bill laughed, "Said the guy wearing fishnet stocking." He squinted his eyes, "Without even shaving. Tsk. Tsk." He turned around and caught up to Freddy, who was doing a dance in the center of the floor._

_Oscar found a spare hook on the rack to hung up his coat, turning to find the closest wet bar. Finding it in the corner, he ran for it as if it was the holy trinity. He looked up and saw the quiet-natured bartender, polishing off the glassware. "What can I get for you?"_

_Oscar smiled, "Um... Gin and Tonic, straight up." He watched as the guy made it up quick and easy. _

"_There you go... Mr. Frank, I presume." The bartender gave him an lazy smile._

_Oscar chuckled, "I go by Dr. Frank, if you please." He held out his hand, "Oscar."_

_The guy smiled again, "Gilbert. But everyone calls me Gil."_

_Oscar nodded, "So... Gil, how'd you land a gig this sweet."_

_Gil chuckled at his sarcasm, "I know Ross. We used to date for a bit." He looked over at Oscar's costume, "So... nice heels."_

_Oscar looked down, scoffing, "Thanks."He looked behind him, catching Bill and Freddy dancing in the corner. He smiled, "I actually lost a bet."_

_Gil raised his eyebrows, "Really? So the mullet do and the leather wasn't your idea?"_

_Oscar chuckled, "Well... I'm guilty of the hair, but the leather and the rest of my ensemble I have to give credit to my lovely roommates." He budded his head to the couple._

_Gil smiled, "Ah... the two Janets." _

_Oscar chuckled as another pair of legs came up beside him, "Oscar! You old son of hag!" _

_Oscar cringed a bit, "Francis, nice to see you."_

_Francis punched him in the arm, "What the hell are you wearing?"_

_Oscar looked Francis up and down, "I could say the same thing about you."_

_Francis giggled, "You're so silly. I'm Columbia." He giggled, "Look, we ended up being lovers anyway!"_

_Oscar chuckled nervously, "Yeah, imagine that."_

_Gil watched the two chat, "So... what could I get for you?"_

_Francis snarled slightly, "I'm fine. C'mon, Oscar. Let's dance!" He attempted to pull Oscar away from the bar. "C'mon!"_

_Oscar looked at Gil, "I'm actually gonna have another." He motioned to his glass. "Another, please?"_

_Francis looked at Oscar, chuckling, "I'll be over there if you wanna -_

_Oscar nodded, "Yeah, maybe later." As soon as Francis was out of earshot, Oscar sighed, "Thank you."_

_Gil looked up from the counter, "What?" He smiled to himself as Oscar was trying to play it cool. _

"_You know, for providing the liquor, of course."_

"_That's my job. I'm the bartender."_

_Oscar looked up Gil, who had a smirk on his face, "Wipe that stupid look off your face."_

_Gil laughed, "What? I'm just doing my job."_

"_Yeah, sure. Like you weren't enjoying the little riff me and my ex, who's still hung up on me, just now was enjoying to watch."_

_Gil shrugged, "Can't say that I blame him."He continued to wiped down the counter, trying not to blush as he watched Oscar do the same._

_Oscar nodded, drinking the rest of his glass, "Well... maybe I'll see you a little later."_

_Gil smiled, "Yeah, I'll be here."_

_Oscar nodded and headed over to the other side of the party, trying to find the bathroom. As he was crossing the floor, Francis saw him. "Oscar, over here!"_

_Oscar saw him coming for him when he made a mad dash into the closest door. Realizing he was in a closet, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He could still hear Francis yelling his name, so he tucked himself deeper into the closet until Francis' voice was incoherent. He slowly opened the door, stumbling into the kitchen. He sighed, finding some food. He grabbed a couple of sandwiches and chips and headed for a seat in the corner. He smiled, noticing his friend walking toward him. "Hey."_

_Bill smirked, "Your old queen was screaming bloody murder trying to find you." He took a seat next to Oscar, "Scoot over."_

"_Where is he?" Oscar looked around the kitchen, making sure he didn't over look anything._

_Bill laughed, "Don't worry. Last I saw him, he was making out with some random guy who lives upstairs." _

"_Thank God for that. I thought I had to leave."_

"_Without getting the cutie bartender's number?" Bill watched as Oscar blushed, "I knew it!"_

_Oscar nudged him, "Shut up."_

"_You're so in love with him." Bill chuckled as he stole a few chips from Oscar's plate. "He's cute in that librarian-book-typish- sorta way. Totally your type."_

_Oscar scoffed, "That's what you said when you set me up with Francis."_

_Bill shrugged, "Who knew he was this psycho freak who cried during sex."_

_Oscar looked around, "Shh... no one's supposed to know that." He looked over at Bill's unaffected face, causing him to laugh. "He seemed normal until after the first dates."_

"_Yeah, like when he would call you at three in the morning, telling you that he loved you and he wanted to be with you always."_

_Oscar shook his head, "It's because of you that all my relationships suck."_

_Bill shook his head, "Hey, I told you when I saw him at the gym that he had a nice ass, that's all."_

_Oscar shrugged, "I guess." He smiled, "So you think that bartender is cute?"_

_Bill nodded, "Totally. I mean, he's not my type, but I could definitely see myself making out with him if I were drunk enough."_

_Oscar cringed, "That's a nice mental image."_

_Bill nudged him, "Can it, fat ass." They both giggled, "So... you and this bartender..."_

"_I don't know, I mean... we barely were able to talk, but he seemed really nice... and funny and interesting. I mean, I've been dating Francis for... God, help me... five months until we broke up two weeks ago -_

_Bill intervened, "Which I'm pretty sure he thinks you're still together." _

_Oscar nudged him, "Shut up." He chuckled some more, "I don't know, it's just Gil -_

"_Gil? Like a fish?"_

"_No, short for Gilbert... he just seems... normal."_

"_Thats what you said about Francis." Bill chuckled until he saw the look on Oscar's face, "You really like this guy, don't you?"_

_Oscar smiled slightly, turning a deep shade of crimson on his neck, "I think I do."_

_Bill grabbed his arm, tossing his half-eaten plate on a nearby table, "Well... what are you waiting for? Go out there and work your stuff."_

_Oscar smiled, "Okay." He turned around briefly, "How do I look?"_

_Bill gave him an approving nod, "I'd screw you."_

_Oscar gave him a little squeeze, "Thanks." As he headed into the large rec room again toward the bar, he noticed Francis indeed making out with another guy with a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. "Yikes." He smiled when he saw Gil across the floor smiling and chuckling with someone else. He felt a small flip in the pit of his stomach, worry going through his mind, fearing he was too late. He was going to turn around when he heard his name, "Oscar!" His first instinct was to run, fearing it was Francis but when he saw who called it, his nerves were put to rest. _

_Oscar walked over to the bar, "Hey."_

_Gil gave him an easy smile, "Hey yourself." He nodded over to the stairwell, "I see your stalker found someone with some common ground."_

_Oscar chuckled, "Yeah, thank God for that." He cleared his throat, "Um... could I get -_

"_One gin and tonic, coming up." He made the drink rather quickly with a smirk on his face._

"_What?"_

_Gil shook his head, "Nothing... I just thought you came over here to ask for my number. But if the drink is what you desire, I'm willing to provide both." He watched as Oscar began to blush, knowing that it was going to be one of his favorite expressions. With expertise, he slide the drink and a cocktail napkin to Oscar._

_Oscar picked up the drink, seeing that something was written on the napkin. He smiled when he saw Gil's name and number on it, quickly stuffing it down the front of his costume. He noticed Gil watching him, "It's for safe keeping." _

_Gil chuckled, "Good to know." He wiped down the counter and noticed several people heading to the bar. _

_Oscar noticed the crowd forming and moved to the side of the bar, "Hey. Thanks for the.. uh... information. I'll definitely put it to good use."_

_Gil winked, "Glad to hear it." He watched as Oscar waved and headed across the floor._

_Oscar felt the butterflies in his stomach again, only this time, they seemed welcome. He looked around and found Bill in the corner with Freddy. Bill noticed him and beckoned him over. "So... how'd it go?"_

_Oscar shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh , you know... got his number. Nothing too exciting." He tried to hide the smile that threatened to come, but allowed it to cross his face._

_Bill clapped his hands, "Yes! Finally, someone who is sane and cute!"_

_Freddy nodded, "Nice job, sweetie." He spoke to Bill, "I told you that guy was totally Oscar."_

_Oscar sat next to the couple, "You really think so?"_

_Freddy and Bill nodded simultaneously, "Definitely." All three of them laughed as Oscar stole some chips from Freddy's plate._

**3:34 am**

_Oscar, Freddy and Bill were leaving the party, getting their coats from Ross. Ross hugged Freddy and Bill, "Thanks for coming to my party, bitches. It was totally rad."_

_Bill kissed him on the cheek, "Of course, my love. Your shindigs are always royally amazing."_

_Freddy nodded, "Absolutely, I wouldn't imagine being any other place tonight."_

_Ross looked over Oscar, "It was nice to meet you. It's a shame Bill didn't tell me you were such a cutie, I would have been over there much more often."_

_Oscar blushed, "Thanks for inviting me."_

_Ross waved it off, "No problem. A friend of Bill's is a friend of mine. Take care, sweet cheeks."_

_The threesome walked down the street, heading toward the train when Oscar noticed a familiar pair of legs heading to the bus stop. Bill noticed as well, "I'll see you at home." He proceeded to give Oscar a peck on the cheek, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

_Oscar smirked, "Which leaves me with few things not to do."_

_Freddy smirked, "Exactly." The couple waved and continued the walk to the train._

_Oscar took a breath and walked over to the bus depot, "We have to stop meeting like this."_

_Gil turned around as a smile crept on his face, "Hey you."_

"_Hey yourself." Oscar took a seat next to him on the bench, "So... I was going to head over to this diner that's open all night for a much needed burger. Wanna join me?"_

_Gil stood up, offering out his hand, "Lead the way."_

_Oscar took his hand and they walked in stride. He might have been freezing his ass off, but he felt warm all over in Gil's hand._

Oscar watched the the dinner scene, smiling to himself at Janet's reaction when Gil sat next to him on the couch, "Hey."

Oscar smirked, "Hey yourself."

Gil chuckled as he noticed what Oscar was watching, "Oh no..."

Oscar nodded, "Yup... our film."

Gil smiled, "Yup." He took Oscar's hand, intertwining his fingers between his, "Our film."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And that's it for now. I hoped you liked it. I know most of it was in flashback, but I couldn't help but tell this story. I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to ktface3, whom I know her love for musicals run deep. Hope you liked it! As always, please review!_


	6. Swingin' Salon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. And circle gets the square. **_

_A/N: Here's another... fast update, I know! I'm loving the world of one-shots, which are helping me when I'm stuck on some stories. LOL. This chapter is about my favorite saleswoman. I hope you like this and as always, read, review, and enjoy!_

**October 3, 2007**

**3:32 pm **

Phyllis looked at the clock, fearing that she had to deal with Michael for another two hours. She sighed, looking at Stanley, who was in the middle of his daily nap. Something in her needed to break free, seeing Michael was in his office, she grabbed her belongings and made a mad dash toward reception. "Hi, Pam."

Pam looked up, "Oh, hey Phyllis." She watched as Phyllis put on her jacket, "Heading out?"

Phyllis smiled, "Yeah... I have a...uh... an appointment. Um... see you Monday."

Pam gave her a wink, nodding knowingly, "Have a nice weekend."

Phyllis winked in return and headed for the door, just in time before Michael left his office. She chuckled as she walked to her car, knowing that she shouldn't be leaving this early, but certain that if she had to spend the next 84 minutes in the office with Michael, she might pass out from exhaustion.

As she drove down the street, she watched as the children from the local school playing in the freshly fallen leaves, jumping around happily as they soaked up the notion that the weekend had finally arrived. She smiled, feeling a small pang in her chest, watching as the children and their parents walked home, not knowing how it felt. She shook her head, having dealt with Michael since high school, maybe not having children wasn't the worst thing in he world.

She smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of the salon, feeling the relief spread throughout her body, being at her favorite place on earth. She made the short walk to the door, being greeted by the receptionist, "Hey Amber."

Amber smiles, "Hey Phyll." She began typing on her computer, "Your appointment isn't until 5:30."

Phyllis nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just needed to get out of the office early."

Amber nodded understandingly, "Michael?"

"Oh yeah." Phyllis shared a laugh with the brown-haired receptionist who wore glasses and a black sweater. "It's just been one of those days."

Amber nodded, "No prob. I think Sandy might be free. Take a seat. I think the coffee's fresh."

Phyllis nodded, "Thanks, Amber." She headed over to the coffeepot and poured herself some coffee, taking a seat by the hairdryers. She smiled as she looked around the shop, knowing that whenever she had bad days or good days at Dunder Mifflin, she could always find solace here at Sandy's Salon.

Phyllis spotted Sandy across the floor, "Hey."

Sandy beamed, "Phyllis, how are you sweetie? I wasn't expecting you for a few." She beckoned her over, "C'mon, what did Michael do now?"

Phyllis chuckled as she took off her scarf and jacket, "Just the usual idiotic thing he's always doing."

"Being an ass?" Sandy smiled, knowing that Phyllis only trouble was her boss.

"Yeah, pretty much." She sat down and smiled at her reflection. Sandy had been doing her hair for twenty years, being the only woman that she allowed to touch it. "I just couldn't take it today, you know with Bobby away in Pittsburgh for the next week and a half, I just couldn't take too much of him today."

Sandy nodded empathetically, "Yeah, sure." She sighed, "Why won't you just quit already? Bob's been bugging you to do that for months."

Phyllis shrugged, "I generally like the people I work with, with a few exceptions. And I like my clients." She smirked, "Besides... if I left, you'd never know what I learned today at work."

Another hairdresser came behind her station, "Ooh... tell us." She screamed across the floor, "Amber, get off the phone! Phyllis' got some juicy new gossip."

Amber hung up the phone, "Okay." She proceeded to run across the floor, "Okay, I'm all ears."

Phyllis giggled as she looked on at the other patrons, all listening to her intently. She had come to find that with every visit to the salon, everyone would be completely raptured by the daily events at Dunder Mifflin. From broken engagements to mergers, the salon was abuzz from the latest gossip Phyllis provided. "So... I found out something that I've been suspecting for months." She paused for dramatic effect.

Sandy playfully hit her shoulder, "Would you tell us, already?"

Amber nudged the other hairdresser, "C'mon, Nancy and I have been dying to hear some new news."

Phyllis smiled, "Well... it's been confirmed, Jim and Pam are an item."

Nancy did a happy dance in the middle of the floor, "I knew it! I knew it!" She nudged Amber, "Pay it up."

Amber handed Nancy a ten dollar bill, "Shut up." She smiled all the same, "That's awesome. So, when did you find out?"

Phyllis giggled, "Today. That's why Michael was all wound up. Jim and Pam are together and Ryan -

Amber snarled, "That snot-nosed punk who got the Corporate job?"

Phyllis nodded, "That's the one... anyway, he came today for this sort of seminar thing for the media department he heads over there. He's supposed to be there tomorrow too."

Sandy rolled her eyes, "That must have been something else."

Phyllis nodded, "Definitely, but the union of Jim and Pam pretty much blew that out of the water."

Sandy nodded, "That's so great. Does Pam seem happy?"

Phyllis nodded, "Oh yeah. I mean, I figured they must have been, you know, after Karen came back and cursed Jim out before she left for Utica."

Amber shook her head, "I liked Karen. She was so pretty and stuff."

Sandy nodded, "When you brought her in here, I thought I never saw anybody as pretty as her."

Phyllis nodded, "She was a looker."

Nancy shook her head, "I can't imagine what Pam must look like than."

Phyllis shrugged, "I think it's different than looks with Jim and Pam. With them, I think it's just love."

All three women sighed longingly. Nancy chuckled, "This Jim must be a looker too, than."

Phyllis giggled, "Oh yeah, he's definitely eye candy."

Sandy hit Phyllis on the arm, "You are so bad." They both giggled.

Amber nodded, "So how did you find out?"

Phyllis shrugged, "Well... I think it was Toby, the HR guy who has the hots for Pam too."

Nancy chuckled, "Ooh, conflict."

Phyllis shook her head, "Nah, it would never happen. Pam is completely in love with Jim. But anyway, Toby put out this memo, saying there was no PDA in the office and everybody was wondering who would do that and it kinda came out."

Amber shook her head, "Wow... I would die if my love life got exposed in front the entire office like that."

Phyllis shrugged, "Trust me, there has been more embarrassing things than that that happened there."

Nancy giggled, "So... how did everyone else react?" The others nodded with encouragement.

Phyllis smiled, "Everyone was really happy, naturally. I mean, no one's blind to the starry-eyed two. It's really sweet though that's it official."

Nancy nodded, "Definitely. They seem adorable."

Phyllis shrugged, "They really are." She giggled, "Who knows? I might be going to their wedding one day."

Sandy chuckled, "So, how did Michael react?"

Phyllis rolled his eyes, "Like he had a major part in their coming together. I mean, it's Michael. He thinks he orchestrates everything that happens in that office, including me and Bobby." She giggled, "But it was nice seeing everyone happy at the office for once. Well, everyone except Toby."

Nancy nudged, "Maybe you should bring this Toby fellow over here. Amber's single."

Amber nudged back, "Shut up, besides... how old is he?"

Phyllis shook her head, "Too old for you."

Sandy chuckled, "So what else happened?"

Phyllis lit up once more, "Did I tell you how Ryan talked to Michael when he returned and how Kelly reacted?"

Amber jumped up and down, "Yes! I love Kelly. Tell us, please!"

Phyllis giggled as she told everyone how Kelly dressed up and how Ryan treated Michael like a second-class citizen. She looked around, seeing nothing but smiling faces and knew that even though she didn't like the confines of Dunder Mifflin at times, seeing it through an outsider's eyes made it only the more reason to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And another one bites the dust... I hoped you liked it. In the next chapter, our resident preppy goes back to his alma mater. Stay tuned. -MrsBigTuna _


End file.
